Kingdom Hearts 0: HeartFall Rising
by Procyonpaw
Summary: Welcome to the First Keyblade War. This story tells of the Keyblade Warriors from before, and how they are connected to Sora. Welcome to the Last Stand.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note:____This Fanfic takes place at the end of the first Keyblade War, many many years before the events of Birth By Sleep. _

_Enjoy!_

_P.S.:____Of course, Kingdom Hearts is copyright by Square Enix. _

XX

Kingdom Hearts 0: HeartFall Rising

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

XX

All these years of broken memories, all these memories of broken years. The fate of all occurs not by chance... The fate of all is inevitable.

And it all begins here.

Once upon a time, in a time before time, the lands of Heaven's Stead lived in peace. The people bathed in the light of Kingdom Hearts, the source of all light and peace in the world. They embraced the gift of light and lived in prosperity. But this peace was not to last.

People began to fight for the light, as they wanted it for themselves. And so it was that darkness was born of their hearts. The people were free to spread their shadows.

And spread, they were…

_Falling deeper…_

_Underneath her feet, opened a massive circular stained-glass sculpture of a young lady sleeping along the curve of the circle. What was that strange stained-glass window she was standing on? Was it her?_

_Looking around, there was nothing more than darkness. So much to do, so little time…_

_The door is still shut._

_The girl looked around more. What on earth was giving her these strange commands? What were the cryptic messages? What was this strange and dark place? She tried to talk to whatever had said that, but she soon found she had no voice._

_Power untold sleeps inside you. Choose well…_

_Again she tried to open her mouth to speak, but she choked on the words and no sound came out. From three equidistant places on the circular glass pane, appeared a sword, a shield and a wand. She looked around at all three, as if they beckoned to her for her taking. Slowly, she inched her way over to the shield, reaching for it…_

_A great marble door lay right in front of her, as she turned around, leaving the shield. However, as she took a step forward to step towards the door, a part of the stained glass circle underneath her feet cracked in a loud crash. Shadows seeped through the cracks of the glass floor, wrapping around her legs and stealing her breath away._

_More cracks appeared in the glass, as more shadows emerged from the crevices, circling around the girl until almost half of the entire glass circle had broken. Unbeknownst to the girl, that stained glass circle was a manifestation of her heart. She was in a Dive Into her own Heart._

_And she then learned the simple fact that without a voice, you cannot scream…_


	2. Chapter 1 Fever's Dream

**Chapter 1 Fever's Dream**

Her eyes snapped open as she woke in a start.

Still laying down, she noticed several strange things. First, she was not in a bed, she was in a sterile, eerily white room that she didn't recognize at all. Looking around, everything was practically glowing with ethereal radiance. Not a single thing about the room was not completely washed in white.

Next, she was lying down in tiles, face-first, next to a white rack that was covered in a white sheet. Pulling off the sheet, she gasped softly as underneath the sheet was full of… swords? What on earth were weapons doing in this room? The weapons unnerved her…

_I must have fallen asleep while standing next to them,_ she thought to herself. _I was sleeping in an odd position after all._

The last thing she noticed sent a chill down her spine. She could not remember a thing. Not where she was, what she was doing in this strange room, or even her _name_, for that matter. What on earth was going on?

Seeing no use in laying down further, she got up. Hearing running water somewhere, she walked over to what appeared to be a bathroom. She approached a mirror and noted what she looked like. Light pale, choppy blue hair, fair skin, burgundy eyes… and she was wearing some very strange clothes. They felt dense and tight on her, as if it were armor or something.

Moving her arm, she clenched her hand, and realized she was clutching something in it. Opening her gloved hand, it was a small, star-shaped trinket made of dark blue crystal. What on earth was it?

Suddenly, an image of two blurred faces flashed through her mind, but the next instant, it was gone. They seemed so familiar, and yet so far-off at the same time.

Leaving the bathroom, she walked into a large living room, which was darker than all the other rooms, lit by a single lamp. It had a desk with several items strewn about it. Several photos were there, but none of her. One photo had two armored individuals wielding what appeared to be giant Keys, fighting each other over a giant spectral heart in the sky.

She then noticed a small piece of paper with some words written on it. _You are the one who will open the door._ More cryptic messages, she thought to herself.

_Clunk_

Upon hearing something, the girl whirled around, frightened, but there was nothing there. She looked around more, to no avail.

"Hello?" she called. No response but the eerie silence. "I-is anyone there?"

Suddenly, she felt herself drowning in ice-cold darkness. Nearly passing out from the shock, she steeled herself and turned to face what had caused it.

It was a strange being that was completely shrouded in darkness. It had a hollow, heart-shaped hole in its chest, and was shuddering very strangely.

"Heartless—" the girl gasped. That word had just come into her head for some reason. Still, she didn't wait to find out what it could do. She ran away from it as quickly as she could.

It was no use, the Heartless monster caught up with her in an instant, as it reached for the girl's heart. The Heartless still reaching inside her chest, the girl reached for the white rack of swords and drew one to face the heartless.

"Back off!" she yelled, as she swung the intricate white sword at the Heartless. However, she gasped as the sword flew right through the Heartless, not even scratching the monster. She swung again and again, but the ghostly Heartless advanced and advanced on her.

"Agh! Help!" she yelled as the monster closed the gap between them.

_Weapons of metal and magic will never penetrate the darkness. But where steel and spells fail, the heart shall prevail._

"Who said that? Help me!" the girl yelled as the monster again reached for her heart. However, her right arm began to glow a blinding white light.

_Remember, your heart is the most powerful weapon of all._

As the light faded, the girl opened her eyes. In her right arm, she held what appeared to be a gigantic, sharp key in the image of a sword. The Heartless backed away a step, as if it feared the glowing weapon.

"A key… or a sword?" the girl asked aloud in wonder. The bladed weapon was glowing white from its dark blue and silver tints.

_The Nightfall Keyblade. The first Keyblade to be forged from heart. Against a weapon of heart, the darkness does not stand a chance._

The girl didn't need to be told twice. Jumping up towards the defensive Heartless, she swung the Keyblade. This time, the blow connected as she struck the monster several times. Glowing arcs trailed the Keyblade's strokes as she struck the Heartless.

Soon, the monster faded to blackness and was destroyed, leaving a red heart levitating on the ground. Soon, that too disappeared.

Satisfied that the monster was gone, the girl examined her Keyblade again. A Keyblade, forged from… heart? What was that supposed to mean?

"Night…fall…" she whispered as the keyblade glowed again and disappeared from her hand. Slightly startled, she flicked her wrist back and forth, but the keyblade that would not reappear. Looking around, she decided to start looking for an exit from the strange white room.

Suddenly, all the bright windows in the room suddenly shattered as the girl shielded her eyes from the shrapnel. She could hear all sorts of noises of people entering the room. When she opened her eyes, she saw several black-hooded figures darting around the room, and opening hidden panels to the house. Try as she might, she couldn't see a single person's face. Bright lights flashed everywhere and some slight sirens could be heard.

One black-hooded person advanced towards her and put his arms on the girl's shoulders. Urgently, the black-hooded person shook as he talked.

"Tell me how," he grunted. "Report."

Panicked and confused, the girl simply sputtered in response to the hooded guy, only managing to form a convoluted "What?" in response.

"I said, report! Please, tell us what happened!" the hooded man urged. The girl, still, could not formulate a response. She had no clue as to what was happening around her.

"Calm down, Maxis," another hooded individual urged, who held a clipboard. After a moment's hesitation, the hooded guy let the girl go. "She's just had her heart tampered with. She probably doesn't remember a thing."

The second hooded figure then walked over to the girl and the other hooded individual, and removed the hood from their head. Under the hood was a young lady with dirty blonde hair and an excited-looking smile on her face. The girl wondered if this hooded girl had any answers for her. As if on cue, the hooded girl began to speak, ignoring the mayhem of the other hooded figures in the background.

"You don't remember me yet," she said to the girl. "My name's Knell. This here is Maxis. We're your best friends, Seina."


End file.
